The present invention relates in general to clothes washing machines, and, more specifically, to electronic circuits for clothes washing machines for protecting sensitive electronic consumer devices in the event that they are accidentally placed into a washing machine.
Advances in electronics have led to the proliferation of many consumer electronic devices carried for personal use by their users. These devices include cellular phones, digital cameras, multimedia players such as MP3 players, and personal digital assistance (PDAs). The miniaturization of these devices has made them “pocket portable” whereby a consumer carries them in a shirt or pants pocket.
Although these consumer electronic devices can normally withstand the environmental stresses experienced while the clothing is being worn, most are very likely to be damaged if accidentally left in the pocket of clothes being washed. Due to the large number of personal cell phones in service, damage to such devices from being left in the laundry has become a rather common occurrence. Unless a load of laundry is thoroughly checked before loading into a washing machine, it is quite easy to accidentally ruin expensive electronic equipment.